In the End
by pandagrl
Summary: It's 2013 and Ciel is now in a contract with someone, and in a band. Ciel hasn't seen or heard of Sebastian since he left him, but who is this person that seems so close to Charlie and his bandmate clad in black? in the end, will Ciel be able to be true to his heart or will he keep his feelings locked away? Filled with not-so ocs galor, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So i decided to start a new story about Black Butler and yes this is sebxciel. i love this pairing! :D**

* * *

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown a few inches, given he looked eighteen years old in this time, and his face was slender, but he hardly noticed. He still had the same blue-gray hair and brilliant sapphire eye. Yes, just one eye, his other held the long since dulled contract, the one that still bound Ciel to _him_. Of course, he had learned to manipulate it; what kind of demon would he be if he couldn't? He sighed and put his usual eye patch on. _I never expected to have lived over a century; I just wanted this to end on that damn island. _He fought back the memories that threatened to invade his mind. _No, I will not think of him anymore._

Ciel heard the footsteps, before a knock was heard on the door. "Ciel are you almost done?" a young girl's voice asked from the other side.

"I'll be out in a moment." He replied; he quickly fixed his hair and opened the door. On the other side stood a young girl, no more than 10-years-old, with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

She smiled up at him, "It's about time; I'm hungry, will you make me some pancakes please?" the girl spoke with a cute British accent that fit her perfectly.

"As you wish Eliza-"

"Lizzy!" the girl interrupted.

"Lizzy; of course I'll make you breakfast." Ciel walked into the kitchen and put on the only apron, which had a bear print on it. Lizzy giggled as she watched him tie the apron on.

"Go wake your brother." He ordered. She nodded and bounded down the hall, toward a closed door. Ciel quickly went about making the batter and shook his head. _How in hell did I end up like this? _He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning Ciel." A voice sounded in his ear.

"Good morning Charles." Ciel greeted. The arms squeezed him and spun him around to stare at a bare chest. Ciel quickly looked at to meet another pair of green eyes, only these were livid, slightly obscured by blond hair that matched Lizzy's perfectly.

"I thought I told you to call me Charlie." Sais boy pouted. Ciel rolled his eyes and maneuvered his way out of Charlie's arms.

"Of course, forgive me Charlie." The blond's mood changed quickly; he smiled at Ciel and looked at him expectantly. "What?" Ciel finally asked.

"Don't I get a 'good-morning' kiss?" Charlie asked.

"Is that an order?" Ciel shot back.

"Yes." Ciel sighed and stood on his tiptoes (he may have gotten taller, but he was still considered small among the male population) and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"There, now go get ready or you'll be late for school." Charlie smiled again and left the room. Ciel went back to cooking. _A lot has changed since 1888._

"We're going to have to find a babysitter for Lizzy." Charlie informed him.

"Why?" Ciel asked as Charlie walked into the room, with Lizzy in tow.

"An old friend of mine wants to do a collaboration with our band." Ciel started at the thought of having to work with _another_ band. Charlie laughed at his (though he denies it strongly) cute pout.

"C'mon, it'll only be for an album." _And hopefully then some._ Ciel's pout deepened and he huffed.

"Whatever, you better leave now or you'll both be late for school." Charlie glanced at the clock and nearly did a double take; he wolfed down his food and grabbed his bag. "Come on Lizzy!" With a quick peck on Ciel's cheek (and an angry glare) he was out the door. Ciel shook his head. _God, why the hell did I pick this fool to form a contract with? _He shook his head in slight amusement and cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

**Does Ciel seem a little ooc? 'Cuz i was kind of going for that. and yes, Sebastian will show up in the next chapter, i promise. tell me what ya'll think.**

**till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chap 2 and yes, i do realize i forgot the disclaimer so here it is:**

**I dont not own black butler, though i wish i did. and a special thanks to my friend way2dawn. she's a HUGE black butler fan and i'm really happy she said i was doin a good job.**

**So~ this goes out to you Fallen!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ciel went about his normal day; he cleaned the kitchen and walked to work. It was a relatively nice day; it was unusually sunny for a winter day in England. Ciel had never felt so calm before. He thought back to this morning. _Why did I start thinking of him? I haven't thought about him in years._ Ciel's chest clenched; he couldn't even bring himself to think _his_ name. _I have to stop this_. He shook his head and opened the door to the little café he worked in. He was welcomed by the sweet smell of fresh pastries and a warm smile from the owner.

"Good morning Ciel, wonderful day isn't it?" Margaret, the grandmother like owner asked casually. Ciel gave her timid smile and got to work. Ciel knew exactly what to do, considering he had so long to learn. As Ciel learned how to be a demon, he changed. Not just physically, but mentally. In a way, becoming a demon had brought out his humanity. He learned to be humble (in his own way) and not to hold grudges. After all, he was most likely going to live for all eternity, what was the point holding in all the unneeded anger and resentment? Ciel thought back to the first few years without _him_ there. It had been one of his most challenging years to face. He was alone, homeless and had no skills whatsoever. He most likely would've ended up a slave on the black market if it wasn't for another demon that saved him. _Honestly, how did I end up with that freak of a mentor?_ He thought as he went to deliver a cake. But nevertheless, Ciel learned a learned from him and for that, he was (somewhat) grateful. Then, he met Charlie. In truth, he didn't want to make the contract with Charlie, but something in the boy made him do it, he wouldn't find out what it was till later. They had been together for 3 years now, longer than any other contract Ciel had made. _He wasn't angry when I made the contract, but he had been hurt before. His soul is so pure; it's hard to believe it_. Until Ciel could fulfill his wish, he was stuck protecting and caring for Charlie and Lizzy.

Ciel sighed as he finally switched the open sign to closed. "I'll be going now Miss. Margaret." Ciel called.

"Oh wait Ciel," Margret said as she came out of the kitchen, holding a white paper bag, "you're such a dedicated worker; here's a little snack for you, Charlie and Lizzy." Ciel thanked her, knowing full well he wouldn't be eating any of the cookies. He walked out into the now darkening sky. He checked his phone to see a message from Charlie.

I found a babysitter just get and meet me at the restaurant

Below the message was an address and time. He kept walking when he suddenly felt someone watching him. He casually looked around, trying not to seem as if he was looking for something. He looked into a dark alley and thought he saw a pair of red eyes, but when he looked again, it was gone. He knew better than to think it was a rat, _could it be him?_ Ciel shook his head at such a ridiculous idea and kept walking.

He opened the door to the flat to find Lizzy playing with a grey puppy.  
"Ciel, you're back!" Lizzy cried and tackled Ciel.

"My Ciel has returned!" a male voice called from somewhere in the room. Ciel looked up to see a tall lithe man, about the same age as Ciel, with shoulder length white hair and hazel eyes. Lizzy pulled away and went back to playing with the dog.

"Hello Marcus." Ciel said. Marcus smiled and ran to Ciel, trying to hug him. Ciel dodged, sending Marcus tumbling to the ground with a pout on his face. Then, Marcus noticed the bag and snatched it away as Ciel walked to his room. He showed the bag to Lizzy.

"Cookies!" she cried in joy.

"Not until you eat dinner!" Ciel shouted while looking through his closet. After twenty minutes, he finally settled on an outfit. He wore black slim jeans that hugged his hips, a dark blue shirt with a Three Days Grace logo and a blue hoodie. He walked back into the livingroom where Lizzy and Marcus were coloring. Marcus looked up and smiled.

"My Ciel's getting dressed up isn't he?" Ciel rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. Marcus followed him to the door.

"We'll be back soon, don't burn down the house, got it?" Marcus saluted Ciel and leaned down to kiss Ciel, who quickly opened the door and slammed it on his face. He could hear the slight curse coming from the other side. Ciel chuckled and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

Ciel stood in front the building and scolded. He didn't want to work with another group; he didn't like asking for help (he may have changed, but he still had his pride). Nonetheless, he sighed deeply and walked through the door. Ciel scanned the room and found the unmistakable mop of blond hair near the back in a booth. Charlie was facing his way, smiling at two people who sat opposite of him. Charlie looked up and smiled wider as Ciel made his way to the booth.

"Ciel, it's good to see you!" he said happily and got up to hug Ciel, who rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"We live in the same bloody apartment and I saw you this morning." Charlie laughed, unphased and sat down, pulling Ciel with him. Ciel looked at the two men and froze.

"Ciel, this is my old friend, Nick, and this is his bandmate-"

"I quit." Charlie did a double take and stared at Ciel.

"What?"

"I. Quit." With that, Ciel rose from his seat and walked away without a backward glance, leaving a gaping Charlie and a confused Nick behind. Charlie finally came to his senses and laughed offhandedly.

"Don't mind him, he always says he's going to quit. I'll just go get him." He got up and went outside to find Ciel standing outside, trying to get a taxi.

"What the hell was that back there?" Charlie asked.

"I quit, I don't want to be a part of this band anymore." Ciel replied without looking at him. Charlie sighed in exasperation.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen." Ciel glared at him from the side but said nothing.

Charlie sighed again, "It was because of that guy wasn't it?" he took Ciel's silence as confirmation. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you better get over it. That's an order." Charlie hated giving orders, but he didn't have a choice in this matter. Ciel sighed, knowing he couldn't disobey a direct command.

"Yes, master." He said in defeat. Charlie instantly brightened and grabbed Ciel's hand. He dragged him back to the table and they sat.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved." Ciel said in a polite tone. Nick laughed and waved it off.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you Ciel, I'm Nicolas, or nick, and this is my bass guitarist." Ciel reluctantly looked at the pale, black haired and red-eyed man sitting next to nick. The man smiled and spoke.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Ve~! i told you he'd show up in this chapter...even if it's just the end, but never fear!**

**anyways, this story is going to have some songs in it, so please review and tell me what songs and which character you'd like to sing it. well...**

**till next time~**


End file.
